


I Hear You

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re mortified when Ryan tells you that your “festivities” in the office after hours were accidentally recorded. He doesn’t seem mortified at all. In fact, he seems to enjoy it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear You

“Something’s going on…”

You spin in your chair to look at Ashley questioningly. “What do you mean?” you ask. You’ve both been working nearly non-stop all morning, and you yourself have barely had time to notice anything that isn’t your computer screen. You have to be on set to record in about twenty minutes.

“Gavin and Michael,” she says. “Something’s going on with them. They’ve been walking past here smirking and giggling.”

You grin. “Aren’t they always like that?” you joke. “Honestly, we should be worried if we ever see them apart or not joking around.”

Ashley rolls her eyes slightly. “Well, yeah,” she admits. “But this is different. They’ve done it a bunch of times already.”

You shrug. “Who knows with those two?” you say, gathering your notes on the story you are going to be filming. “I’m sure it’s some inside joke that we’re not included in.”

Ashley looks doubtful but you are too focused on your story to give it much more thought. You wave to her as you hurry off to get your makeup done. It’s not until you’re done filming and are back at your desk that you think more about what she said. Maybe she’s right. Maybe Michael and Gavin have been up to something. You did notice them hanging around when you were filming. And they did just walk by your desk whispering and snickering.

You’re just about to text Ryan to see if he has any idea when he’s suddenly there at your desk. “Hey,” you say with a bright smile. “It’s like you read my mind.”

You can immediately tell something is off. He’s smirking, but it’s a strange smirk. Almost, like he knows something you don’t.

“What’s wrong?” you ask right away.

“Well, nothing is really wrong,” he says. “But there is something that you probably want to know about.” He’s choosing his words carefully, you can tell.

“Ryan…” you say warningly. “Spit it out.”

He glances around and when he’s sure it’s just the two of you, he casually leans against your desk and bends down to whisper in your ear. “Gavin left his mic on last night.”

You raise your eyebrow at him. “So?” you ask with a shrug. “I’m sure he’s done that before. What does that…” It’s his turn to raise his eyebrow at you and you suddenly remember what happened after Michael and Gavin had left the night before. “Oh god!” Ryan nods. “No! No, it didn’t record!” He nods again, a little more insistent this time. “Oh god! _Oh my god!_ OH GOD!”

Your bury your face in your hands, your cheeks burning red with embarrassment. You are completely mortified. That’s why Michael and Gavin were smirking at you. That’s why they kept passing your desk and whispering. They heard. They heard everything that happened between you and Ryan. Gavin must have realized it when he got in to work and immediately told Michael.

“Oh my god I want to die,” you moan.

Ryan laughs and forces you out of your chair so he can pull you into a hug. “It’s okay, it’s not that bad,” he says.

You give him an annoyed look. “What do you mean it’s not that bad?” you ask, lightly hitting him on the chest. “They heard…” you quiet down as soon as a couple of people walk by. Once they’re gone you whisper. “They recorded us having sex! In the office! Oh god Geoff is going to kill us. No, murder us. Profusely.”

“It’s fine, I’ll handle it,” Ryan insists. “I’ll threaten them to secrecy. I have enough dirt on both of them to keep them from telling.  

“How are you so calm about this?” you ask him.

He gives a small shrug. “I think it’s funny,” he says. “And I may be a little proud of my performance last night.”

You can’t help but roll your eyes. “I can’t think about this right now,” you mumble, pulling away from his embrace to collapse back into your chair. “I have to edit my story and get it up. We’ll talk about it later.”

He sighs but knows better than to argue with you. “Alright, I’ll see you at home later then,” he says, leaning in to place a kiss on your temple. “I promise I’ll handle this.”

You give him a thankful smile before putting your headphones on and trying to block out the world. It’s not as easy as you hoped it would be.

\--

You don’t even get something eat when you finally make it home.

You kick off your shoes and drag yourself upstairs, leaving a trail behind you consisting of your socks, pants and bra. You collapse onto your bed in only your underwear and tank top, burying your face in the pillows and hoping they’ll swallow you.

You haven’t spoken to Ryan since he came to your desk and told you the horrifying news. You almost stopped by the Achievement Hunter office before you left so you could see when he’d be home, but were too scared. You have no clue how you are going to face Michael and Gavin ever again. And now that you think about it, Lindsay and Meg probably will know soon too so that’s awesome.

You had sent Ryan a quick text before you ran to your car and booked it home.

You’re not laying in bed long when you hear the front door open and close. While you’re excited that Ryan is home earlier than usual, you’re terrified of the news he’s bringing. Every footstep of his only enhances your anxiety and you’re practically trembling by the time he pushes open the bedroom door.

“Aww, this isn’t how I thought I’d find you when I followed your clothes,” he says teasingly. You can tell he’s smiling and it makes you relax a little. But only a little.

“I am so fucking embarrassed,” you say into your pillows, your words muffled.

He chuckles and you feel the bed move as he sinks on to it. “I took care of it,” he says. “They won’t be telling anyone. Not even Lindsay and Meg.”

You remove the pillow from over your head to give him a look. “You honestly believe them?” you ask in a hollow tone.

He chuckles, but nods. “I mean, they gave me a lot of shit for it. I mean, a lot,” he says. “But other than that, they’ll let it go. They aren’t complete dicks, love.”

You raise your eyebrow at him.

“Most of the time,” he amends. “Well, they know when to be serious at least.”

You let out a shaky breath and sit up, untangling yourself from the pile of pillows you had buried in to. It’s then that you notice he has something in his hand.

“What that?” you immediately ask, pointing.

He uncurls his fingers and when you see his iPod, you are immediate suspicious. “Why do you have your iPod?” you ask, sitting up a little more.

The smirk he gives you says it all.

“James Ryan Haywood,” you say in a dangerous tone. “Why do you have your iPod?”

He raises an eyebrow at you and slowly gets off the bed. He moves to your nightstand and removes your iPod from it’s dock, before sliding his in its place.

“Ryan…” you say warningly, crawling towards his side of the bed.

He still doesn’t answer you. His eyes leave yours only to focus on the device he’s currently fiddling with. You notice him searching for a specific track.

“Ryan…” you say in a firmer tone. “Answer me.”

He doesn’t. Instead he presses play and turns the volume up. There’s nothing for a second, before:

_“You said something earlier about proving your stamina?”_

The second you hear your own voice, you scramble across the bed to try to grab the iPod.

“Uh uh, feisty pants,” Ryan tuts, stopping you before you can grab the device. Or push it off the nightstand. Anything to stop the recording from playing out your new most embarrassing moment. He wraps his arms around you tightly before kissing you hard, his tongue sliding into your open mouth to taste you.

You whimper at the sudden attack and can’t help but kiss him back, while also trying to discreetly reach around him to reach the nightstand. He pulls back from the kiss to shake his head at you.

“Nope,” he says, grabbing your wrists. He moves onto the bed once more, except this time he settles against the pillows, pulling you with him so your back is resting against his chest. “We’re going to listen to this...together.”

“Why?” you practically whine, trying to break free of his hold.

_“So I say, we don’t leave this couch until you’re thoroughly satisfied.”_

You can’t help the wave of desire that rushes through you as Recording Ryan stretches the word “satisfied”. He practically hisses it. You don’t remember him hissing at you yesterday. You must have been too focused on his hands under your skirt.

“Because I listened to it for about five minutes and was so hard I almost dragged you into the closet,” Ryan purrs into your ear, his lips brushing against you so lightly you shiver. His jeans feel rough against you, but you’re more focused on the bulge that is pressing against your lower back.

“You know I hate listening to my own voice,” you mumble, sagging against his chest. His admission has caused your cheeks to turn red and you curse yourself for blushing. You’ve been dating for over six months and he still can make you blush so easily.

“I know,” he says, letting go of your hands so he can slide his arms around your waist. He doesn’t trust you so his grip is strong as he pulls you as close to him as he can.

You hear yourself moan on the recording and bury your face in your hands. “I can’t believe you’re making me listen to this,” you mutter.

He doesn’t answer you.Instead he gently moves your hair away from the back of your neck and places several soft kisses there. It’s your weakest point and he knows it. You can’t help but suck in a breath. His hand returns to your waist and he slowly pushes the hem of your tank top up. The air is cold against your breasts but his hand is warm as he massages you.

“I’m not making you do anything,” he says softly. “If you really want me to turn it off, I will.”

In the recording, his grunts are mixed with your moans now and you hear yourself say, _“Please…it’s been too long…”_

Except, it doesn’t really sound like you anymore. The woman on the recording sounds breathless and almost commanding. It takes you by surprise a little. You definitely felt you had been begging then. But played back like this, it sounds like it’s more of a demand.

“Do I always sound that bossy?” you ask softly as the hand that’s not cupping your breast slides down your stomach and under the thin waistband of your bikini style underwear.

He gives a soft chuckle as his fingers gently begin stroking your inner thigh. “Sometimes,” he admits, his lips dragging across your shoulder. “But I _really_ like it.”

You hear yourself let out a low moan in the recording and can’t help by echo it as he slides two fingers along your aching slit. His strokes are firm and thorough and cause you to immediately start moving along with him. In the recording, you both let out loud moans and you hear yourself whimper.

“I remember this part,” he purrs into your ear. “It’s when I finally slid my cock into you.”

As he says this, he slides one finger into you and you can’t help but arch into his touch. Your chest is beginning to rise and fall quickly as your breathing speeds up. One hand is gripping his strong arm while the other slides up to grasp his hair, directing his wicked mouth to your neck. He obliges happily and drags his teeth lightly across your skin.

His adds a second finger and you don’t bother trying to stop yourself from crying out because then both his fingers are moving in and out of you and you’re too far gone to care about anything else but what’s happening on that bed. When his thumb gently brushes against your clit you immediately buck against his hand. The recording seems to enhance your moans and soon you can’t tell when the recording ends and you begin.

His fingers are stroking your spot constantly now and your body feels like you’re on fire. His mouth is trailing wet kisses along your neck and shoulder before he nips your earlobe between his teeth. At the same time, the fingers that had been gently kneading your breast gently pinch your nipple.

 _“You’re close, aren’t you?”_ he says in tune with the recording. You know him well enough to know it was done on purpose.

You whimper and nod, causing him to speed up his hand. You rock back against his clothed erection and it’s his turn to groan. You do it again, and again, and soon you’re wiggling your hand into his jeans and wrapping your fingers around him. He’s pulsing in your hand and you didn’t realize how turned on he was until you actually feel him moving along with you.

His mouth is back on your neck and he’s sucking and biting every inch of flesh he can reach.

He keeps bringing you to the edge and then pulling back, almost like he’s trying to draw this out. It’s like he doesn’t want it to end just yet.

But you do. You’re so ready. So ready to leap over that edge as you scream his name.

_“I love when you come for me.”_

And just like that he presses his thumb down and stars explode before your eyes. You feel him throb in your hand and then he’s coming too, grunting and moaning into your ear as you lean your head back against his shoulder and ride out your own orgasm.

You both lay still as the recording eventually finishes and the iPod immediately moves on to the next song. It’s a slow one and somehow matches the mood perfectly.

“Well then,” you say once you can think straight. “I guess I’m glad you kept the recording.”

Ryan laughs softly, gently removing his fingers from your slightly sore body. “Thought you’d come around eventually,” he says smugly.

“There’s only one thing that would have made it better,” you say, moving a little to the side so you can glance up at him.

He looks at you quizzically. “What?”

“Video.”

His eyes sparkle as a wicked grin forms on his face. “Well then we’ll just have to fix that.”


End file.
